


Nagron Drabbles

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Nagron drabbles. Does include AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afterglow

Agron and Nasir collapsed on the makeshift bed, panting. Agron reached out and wrapped an arm around Nasir’s waist and pulled him close, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Nasir kissed him back, running his fingers through his lover’s short hair.

Agron smiled before he moved down and rested his head on Nasir’s chest, right over his heart. Nasir wrapped his arms tightly around Agron. They laid in content, neither more willing to move than the other.

It was moments like this that Nasir craved the most. Yes, he loved sex and Agron always made sure he felt good, but that was nothing compared to laying in each other’s arms after being so intimate. He never had this as a slave.

Agron nuzzled Nasir’s chest and pressed a soft kiss against his skin, over a mark he had made earlier that night. Nasir hummed softly, his fingers brushing over the red marks going down Agron’s chest. This was new to him as well. Being marked and marking in return so all that came across them knew they were off limits.

Agron kissed his way back up Nasir’s chest and captured his lips. They kissed slowly for several minutes, feeling a slight arousal creep back up, but they ignored it for the moment.

They both knew they didn’t have much more time until Spartacus would call for Agron, so Nasir held him even tighter. “Stay in my arms a while longer.”

Agron nodded and rested his head on Nasir’s shoulders, his eyes slipping shut and one of his hands resting over Nasir’s heart. “I will stay for as long as you want.”


	2. Learning

Agron dipped a piece of cloth into the small bowl of water on the table. He then ran it over Nasir’s wound, the Syrian flinching slightly as it touched him. Agron stopped for a moment and looked up at him. “Does it hurt?”

“A little bit,” Nasir replied, his fingers running through Agron’s hair. “You are doing fine, Agron. If it hurts anymore I will tell you.”

Agron nodded and went back to cleaning the wound, hoping that it would heal very soon. He could not stand seeing Nasir forced to watch as the others worked. He finished and wrapped a fresh wrapping around Nasir’s waist before pressing a gentle kiss to his lover’s forehead. “I wish you had not suffered from this.”

“I do not regret what I did, Agron,” Nasir said softly. He took the German’s hand and placed it over his own heart. “I still live. My heart still beats. And this wound will soon heal.” He intertwined their fingers and smiled. “And the medicus has told me that I healed enough to train. Tomorrow, you can teach me how to swing a sword.”

“Spartacus has already-”

“But Spartacus is not my lover,” Nasir replied, reaching up and cupping Agron’s face. He stood on his tip toes and kissed him sweetly. “I would rather learn how to fight from you.”


	3. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern Day AU.

Agron walked past the fireplace, his eyes catching the picture in the very middle of it. It was his favorite of him and Nasir together. He loved it more than their wedding photo.

In this one, they were standing in front of the Statue of Liberty, wrapped up in one another’s arms with goofy smiles on their faces. They had been in college at the time, it was a year into their relationship. It was also the first time Nasir told him that he loved him.

Nasir had turned to him once Naevia snapped the picture and kissed him sweetly, before whispering those three words in German. It was then that Agron knew Nasir was the one for him. Agron hadn’t even known Nasir knew German, so it had caught him by surprise that day.

He had then kissed Nasir back and returned the gesture, only he spoke in Arabic.

Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron, snapping him out of his memories. “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Agron replied without hesitation.

It’s been seven years since the photo had been taken and Nasir still managed to make his heart skip a beat. Agron turned and pulled Nasir into a kiss. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Nasir replied in German.


	4. Scars

Nasir sat behind Agron on the steps, his arms wrapped loosely around Agron's waist as the German leaned back against him. They were resting after a round of training with Saxa and Nemetes.

Agron was gently caressing one of Nasir's arms, his eyes closed. He found that he was very close to falling asleep in his lover's arms. He felt Nasir's lips press against his bare shoulder and he felt his heart flutter.

One of Nasir's hands trailed up his chest and circled his scar. "May I ask how you got this?"

Agron was silent for a moment as his own hand came up and covered Nasir's. "Duro had a habit of finding trouble." He joined their hands and pressed a kiss to Nasir's. "Would you like to hear the story?"

"I would."

"Our father had taken us out to hunt in the woods by our village," Agron started. "We were teaching Duro and he had taken off after he had spotted a rabbit. I thought him to be ok, so I continued to track deer." Agron went silent for a moment and Nasir gently squeezed his hand. Agron took a deep breathe and continued. "I was about to kill a deer when I heard Duro scream for help. So I ran towards him and found him up a tree, a wolf growling at him. I did not think, I just charged at the beast. I killed it, but got this when he swiped at me. I was lucky only one of its claws went so deep."

"He almost killed you?"

Agron nodded. "And I would have gladly went to the afterlife to join our mother if it meant protecting Duro."

"You really loved him."

"My brother was my whole world."

Nasir held him tighter. "I wish he was here now, it hurts me to see you so sad."

Agron finally turned his head to look at his lover. "Not as sad as I was. I found my heart again," Agron replied, leaning close and kissing Nasir softly. "My only fear is that you will be taken from me as he has been. I do not know how I could deal with the loss of yet another loved one."

"I will not leave you Agron," Nasir replied. "The Gods themselves could not keep up apart. Not for long. And if I do fall before you, know that I will wait for you with Duro in the afterlife." He kissed Agron. "I promise you this."


	5. Afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains multiple character deaths.

Nasir opened his eyes to find himself in a large bed. He blinked a few times, the last thing he remembered was being nailed to a cross. Slowly, he got out of bed and dressed in the clothes that had been set out on the small table next to the bed.

He then made his way outside where he heard laughter. He immediately spotted Agron, sitting on the grass next to another man with dreads. A spark of jealous ran through him before he saw familiar features. 'So this is Duro,' Nasir thought to himself as he walked towards them. "Agron?"

Agron turned towards him and stood up, pulling Nasir into his arms and kissing him. "I have been waiting for you. I missed you."

Nasir smiled and kissed him back. "And I have missed you."

Agron smiled back before turning towards the man on the ground. He wrapped one arm around Nasir's waist, while his other gestured towards Duro. "Nasir, this is my brother Duro. Duro, this is my heart."

Duro smiled and stood up, holding out his hand. "I feel like I already know you," Duro said. "Agron has not been able to stop talking about you since he arrived."

"He never stopped talking about you when we were alive," Nasir replied. "I am glad he found you."

"As we are glad you found us," Agron replied. "I had feared you would be sent to the Syrian afterlife."

"I told you before your last breathe that the Gods themselves could never keep us apart," Nasir said, looking up at Agron.

"I should let you two have some time alone," Duro said. "I am sure you have a lot to talk about." He then winked at them. "And I am sure you do not want me here when you 'talk'."

Duro walked off towards the woods next to the small hut that was now their home, and Agron pulled Nasir into another kiss and held him close.

Nasir had almost forgotten what Agron's lips had felt like on his own, the feel of his hands running over him. He had not taken another after Agron died. Agron was his heart, no other could replace that.

It felt like ages before they finally broke apart. Agron rested their foreheads together, and laughed softly. "I am finally whole again. I have my brother and I have my heart. I could not ask for more."

"Neither could I."


	6. Before the Battle

Nasir grabbed the cup of wine from Agron’s hands and set it aside before taking his hand and leading him through the temple until he found a free room. He then turned and pulled Agron into his arms and kissed him hard.

Agron groaned and pushed Nasir up against the wall, kissing him back. He cupped Nasir’s face in his hands and gently bit on his lower lips, sucking gently on it. Nasir moaned and pressed his hips against Agron’s thigh, grinding against it.

Agron groaned and slowly moved to his knees, kissing down Nasir’s neck and the exposed skin on his chest. When his knees hit the ground, his thumbs dipped under Nasir’s pants and he looked up at his lover, silently asking for permission.

Nasir ran his fingers through Agron’s hair and gave a nod. His pants were immediately pulled down, exposing his hard cock to the cold air. He let out a soft hiss as Agron leaned in and wrapped his tongue around the head, sucking it into his mouth.

Nasir bucked his hips as Agron continued to gently suck on him, driving him to the edge before pulling off of him. Nasir whimpered softly at the loss of heat, but Agron’s mouth was back after a couple of seconds. His tongue licked along his balls, before he pulled them into his mouth, lavishing each with attention before he moved back up and swallowed Nasir’s cock down.

Nasir gasped as Agron took him all the way, the sensation of it driving him crazy. Agron slowly began to bob his head, picking up the pace gradually, gently tugging at Nasir’s hips. Nasir moved his hips, thrusting into his lover’s mouth.

One of his hands moved down to Agron’s shoulder, nails curling in, while his other hand gripped at Agron’s short hair, holding him still. He fucked Agron’s mouth and Agron moaned around his cock, the vibrations of it sending him over the edge.

Agron eagerly swallowed down everything he could before licking up the rest and pulling Nasir to the floor next to him. They kissed for several minutes, Nasir tasting himself on Agron’s lips. The taste was erotic and he was about ready to tell his lover to fuck him when they were interrupted.

“The Romans are here.”


	7. Quickie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern day au

Nasir’s back hit the table and he gasped as a slight pain blossomed. Agron’s arm moved behind him and everything was shoved off before Nasir was lifted up. His pants were pulled down and Nasir worked fast to shove Agron’s down.

Agron prepped him fast, using only spit before he was thrusting into his boyfriend. Nasir moaned, his body falling back to lay against the table, his hands gripping Agron’s arms.

Agron leaned over him and set a fast and brutal pace, the table shaking from the force of it. Nasir’s back arched and he pulled Agron down for a kiss. “Fuck baby,” Nasir moaned. “Fuck!”

Agron wrapped a hand around Nasir’s cock and it only took a few strokes before Nasir was spilling all over Agron’s hands and their shirts. Agron grunted and he pounded even harder into his boyfriend until he too reached his climax.

Agron forced himself to stay standing after words, his knees protesting. Nasir moved to sit back up and kissed Agron softly. “So much for making it to work on time,” Nasir said with a laugh.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Nasir replied. “A quickie is nice every once in a while.”


	8. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern day au

They were at a club, their bodies bumping and grinding as they danced to the song playing. Agron’s fingers dug into Nasir’s hips, wanting nothing more than bend Nasir over and fuck him right there and then.

Nasir pressed his ass against Agron’s crotch, making Agron bit his lip to keep in a moan as Nasir slowly rubbed against him. Agron leaned in and whispered in Nasir’s ear. “I want to fuck you so badly right now.”

Nasir laughed. “I know, but we can’t leave yet.”

“Why not?” Agron whined. “I’m horny and I don’t know how much longer I can contain myself.”

“Just a little longer, baby,” Nasir said. “It is your party after all. Don’t want to leave too soon.”

“How about a quickie in the bathroom.”

“Or you can wait until we get home and you can have the best birthday sex of your life.”

“You are a fucking tease.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Nasir replied, turning his head to look at Agron.

Agron leaned in and kissed him harshly. Nasir moaned softly and reached up, tangling his fingers in Agron’s hair and keeping him close.


	9. On the Couch

They had lost any interest in the movie on the TV fifteen minutes ago, when Agron had started to kiss down Nasir’s neck, sucking on random spots as his hand wandered under Nasir’s shirt to caress his stomach.

Now Agron was on his back with Nasir straddling him, their shirts off and their hips rolling together. Agron’s fingers traced the tattoo on Nasir’s arm, before carefully moving to sit and pressing a kiss to it. His other hand pulled the tie out of Nasir’s hair, letting it fall free.

Nasir continued to roll his hips against Agron’s, his mouth parted as he panted softly and his skin flushed. Agron loved seeing Nasir like this. He was so calm and under control most of the time, but when they were alone and intimate, Nasir was wild, free and beautiful.

Agron leaned in and kissed Nasir, his hand moving down the Syrian’s back and slipping into the back of his jeans. Nasir moaned softly as Agron groped him.

The couch gave them less room to move, but neither were willing to break away from one another.

Nasir moved his hands from Agron’s shoulders and down his chest, until he reached the hem of the German’s pants. He unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them, moving his hand inside and making Agron gasp.

Agron managed to shift them so he was sitting on his knees with Nasir still in his lap. Nasir shimmed his pants down enough to free his cock before doing the same to himself.

Agron let out a shaky breathe when Nasir wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and started to stroke them slowly. Agron closed his eyes and Nasir immediately stopped. “Look at me, Agron.”

He opened his eyes and their eyes met. Nasir resumed stroking them both and Agron’s hand joined his. With a gasp Agron came suddenly and without warning, his body shook and he pulled Nasir in for a kiss, moaning in their kiss and quickening his hand until Nasir was coming.

They collapsed against the couch, panting and sweaty. Agron kissed Nasir one more time and wrapped his arms around him, not caring about the mess covering their stomachs. “I think the movies over.”

Nasir shrugged and closed his eyes, resting his head on Agron’s shoulder. “We can watch it again later.”


	10. Screaming in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Nasir would wake up late at night to the sound of Agron screaming.

The first time Nasir awoke to the sound of Agron screaming, it terrified him. He had tried his best to wake Agron up, but it wasn’t until Donar came in and smacked Agron until the man awoke, staring at the two of them with wide eyes, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment of having Nasir to see him in such a state.

Donar had explained to him that Agron had been doing it for months and he knew it was because of Duro’s death. After that, Nasir would awake Agron who would cling to him and sob into his shoulder. Nasir never asked and Agron never explained. So Nasir only gave whatever comfort Agron needed.

One this particular night, Agron was not just screaming. He was talking in his native tongue, screaming out for Duro. Nasir awoke him and found himself on his back with Agron on top of him, the German’s face buried in his chest, his body shaking and tears falling onto Nasir’s skin.

Nasir rubbed Agron’s back, trying his best to calm him down. “Shh…it is ok, Agron. It is all ok.”

Agron shook his head. “No it is not. When I close my eyes, all I see is him and that fucking Roman’s sword in his chest.” It was the first time Agron spoke during one of his episodes. Agron sobbed and clung tightly to Nasir. “I failed, Nasir. I failed him. My brother is dead because of me.”

Nasir wrapped his arms tightly around Agron and was silent for a moment. “Did he not die to save you?”

“Would that he had not,” Agron whispered. “He was my little brother, I was supposed to protect him. I was the one who should have died that day, not him. Never him.”

It broke Nasir’s heart to see his lover in such distress. He was quiet for a couple of moments, trying to collect his thoughts before he spoke again. “Share your pain so I can help shoulder the weight so it does not rest so heavily on you.”

Agron lifted his head off of Nasir’s chest to look at him. “You would listen?”

“I will always be there to listen to anything you need to tell me,” Nasir replied. “You are my heart and I would not see you in such despair for any longer.”

“What did I do to be blessed with a man such as yourself?”

Nasir smiled. “Your heart was broken and the Gods saw fit to bring us together so I could fix it.”

“The Gods are the ones who took him from me.”

“The Gods did nothing,” Nasir replied. “It was the fucking Romans, all who will see the same end at the end of your sword. You will avenge your brother’s death and I will be right there by your side, fighting with you.” Nasir cupped Agron’s face. “Your brother’s death was no failure, just a means for you to fight for this cause. He tasted freedom, no matter how fleeting the moment was. He died a free man, as will you and as will I.”

Agron smiled and kissed Nasir softly. “And to think the Gods have been fucking me over and over again. All they did was bless me with a man I could no longer imagine my life without.”

“And I could not imagine my life without you,” Nasir replied, kissing him back.


	11. Neck Kiss

There was a small dock in they’re backyard where Agron would often find Nasir sitting, watching as people fished and boats went by, his feet kicking in the water. Agron would smile and watch him for a few seconds before kicking off his own shoes, leaving them on the grass before sitting behind Nasir and wrapping his arms around him, hiding his face in Nasir’s neck for a couple of seconds.

 

“You’re home,” Nasir mumbled, hands going to Agron’s arms and gently rubbing. “How was your day?”

 

Agron pressed a kiss to Nasir’s neck, then another, smiling when he heard the soft, content sigh from his boyfriend. “Better now that I’m with you.” He pressed another kiss to Nasir’s soft skin before holding him tighter. “I love you.”


	12. Borrowed Shirt

Agron could hear someone walking around his room and slowly opened his eyes, groaning from the sunlight streaming in through his window. He turned over towards the source of the noise to see Nasir with a shirt three sized too large on him. He stared at him for a moment, a smile forming. “Hey.”

 

Nasir looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Oh good your awake, I was just about to make breakfast.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned down giving Agron a good morning kiss. “I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your shirt, I umm..I don’t know where mine is, I can’t seem to find it.”

 

“Well, we were in a bit of a rush last night,” Agron said, reaching out and putting his hand on Nasir’s thigh, smiling again as memories of last night came back to him. “Could be anywhere. Do you really want to do breakfast now or another round? Because you look so fucking hot in my shirt.”

 

Nasir started to laugh, gently pushing Agron’s hand off his thigh “You’re insatiable,” He said, standing up and walking towards the door. “Food first, sex later. Lots and lots of sex.”


	13. A Very Naked Someone

Nasir was exhausted by the time he returned home from his last class of the day and wanted nothing more than to collapse in bed and sleep. There was only one problem, someone else was using it. A very naked someone.

 

Nasir dropped his book bag by the door and stared at his boyfriend who had no shame and was spread out so Nasir could see all of him. He adjusted his pants, feeling himself become aroused despite his tiredness. “Is there a reason that you’re naked in my bed?” He asked.

 

Agron gave him a sly smile. “thought I’d give you a little something to take your mind of the stressful day you’ve had.”

 

Nasir smiled and shook his head, slowly shedding his clothes as he made his way towards bed. “Sometimes I regret giving you the keys to my apartment,” Nasir mumbled as he crawled on top of his boyfriend and kissed him.

 

“No you don’t,” Agron laughed, hands immediately moving down Nasir’s back to grope his butt. “You love it when I’m here.”

 

Nasir couldn’t disagree. “True.”


	14. Cold Shower

Nasir shrieked when he stepped into the shower to find that once again, all the hot water had been used up. He jumped out and grabbed his towel, hastily wrapping it around his waist as he walked into the front room where Agron was sitting nice and cozy on the couch, hair still wet from his shower.

 

“That was a quick shower,” Agron commented as he continued to flip through the channels on the TV. He looked up at Nasir who was glaring at him. “What?”

 

Nasir took one of the couch pillows and smacked Agron on the arm with it. “I swear if you use up all the hot water again, I’m banning you to the couch for a month!”

 

“Well, there is one way to solve this problem,” Agron said, holding his arms up to prevent another smack. “We could always shower together. Not only would I not be using up all the hot water, we’d be saving on water too.”

 

Nasir continued to glare at him for a moment before putting the pillow back down and turning away. “You get in the shower with me, you know damn well that showering is not what we will be doing.”

 

“Yes, but you won’t be standing in cold water.”

 

Nasir rolled his eyes. “I need to get ready for work, since a shower is not an option right now.”


	15. Not What it Looks Like

“Uhhh…This really is not what it looks like, I swear,” Nasir said, blushing furiously as Duro continued to fumble with the handcuffs around his wrists. Agron just stood in the doorway with an amused look on his face.

 

“Don’t lie, I know you want to get kinky with my brother,” Agron joked, giving Nasir a wink and walking over, grabbing the handcuff keys from Duro and getting them off Nasir’s wrists. Nasir stuttered out a thank you and rubbed at his wrists that now had angry red marks around them from where the metal was biting in. Agron willed away images of Nasir tied down in his bed and hoped neither of them noticed his sudden arousal. “So, handcuffs?”

 

“We were practicing for an upcoming play at school and they got stuck,” Duro said. “Don’t worry, I don’t want your boo.”

 

“Good, cause I’m not sharing,” Agron said, wrapping an arm around Nasir and pulling him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek before brushing his lips against Nasir’s ear and whispering. “So, we can use these later, right?”


End file.
